


Воображение

by R2R



Category: Sector General - James White
Genre: Drinking, Drinking Games, Empath, Explicit Language, Humor, Never Have I Ever, Other, Telepathy, Xenophilia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 03:42:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12622396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R2R/pseuds/R2R
Summary: Сотрудники корпуса мониторов и медики Космического Госпиталя играют в "я никогда не" на Митболле (она же Драмбо), планете колесников, на которой также обитают разумные существа размером с континент, способные выращивать различные объекты силой мысли. И связываться телепатически с другими существами. Которые построили внутри одного такого свою базу.





	Воображение

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-17 для команды Space Opera & Fiction.
> 
> Внимательно смотрим на рейтинг. Вас предупредили. 
> 
> В тексте упоминаются (но напрямую не участвуют) Мерчисон, Конвей и О'Мара.
> 
> Примечания по матчасти:  
> ДБДГ и ФРОБ - коды из классификации видов разумных существ, ДБДГ - люди и похожие на них гуманоиды, а ФРОБ - худлариане, раса, живущая при огромном давлении, весят около 2 тонн, могут без вреда для себя долго находиться в вакууме, их "ноги" - шесть коротких толстых щупалец.  
> Колесники - одна из аборигенных разумных рас Драмбо, похожие на бублик и живущие на дне моря, ВЛГХ по классификации.  
> Келгиане (ДБЛФ) похожи на мохнатых серебристых гусениц, по размеру близки к людям.  
> Цинруссиане (ГЛНО) - насекомоподобные существа, внешне похожие на стрекозу, очень хрупкие. Наделены способностью к эмпатии.

— Джанет, твоя очередь.  
Джанет Болдуин, сержант корпуса мониторов, кивнула и задумалась над своим ходом.  
— Не могу сказать, что хотя бы раз в жизни... — она по очереди вгляделась в других играющих, — ...заблудилась в Лесу Хуёв.  
— Эй, это нечестно! — возопил, подскакивая, её напарник, Теренс Хикс. — Это личное!  
— В игре всё честно. Давай.  
Теренс сморщился, задержал дыхание и опрокинул в себя мензурку со спиртом.  
— Как можно там заблудиться? — медсестра Эльтад, кельдианка, громко фыркнула. — Удивлена, что ты ещё жив, с таким-то чувством направления.  
— Я везучий, — мрачно сказал Теренс. Он понимал, что Джанет ещё не всё выжала из той давней истории. Например, "я никогда не вызывала спасательную службу, сидя на головке гигантского хуя" — отличный способ выиграть раунд.  
— Лес Хуёв — это какая-то местная достопримечательность? — заинтересовался Чиридда, цинруссианец, который прилетел на Драмбо недавно и успел поработать только с колесниками.  
Он висел на стене кают-компании и, когда проигрывал раунд в игре, присасывался к "груше" с составом, который мигом отправил бы ДБДГ в реанимацию, а на маленького эмпата действовал как опьяняющее средство.  
— Вроде того. Туда ходят поразвлечься.  
— Мы обычно называем его Лесом Пенисов, — встопорщившись, проскрипела Эльтад. — Удивительно, что Хикса настолько интересуют пенисы.  
— Только в академическом смысле. Мы с Ли Бо всего-то поспорили, — Хикс ухмыльнулся. — Ну, вы понимаете.  
— Я, например, нет, — Чиридда чуть взмахнул крыльями.  
— Важным ритуалом для особей ДБДГ мужского пола является традиция сравнения длины репродуктивных органов, — объяснила Эльтад.  
— Большая длина улучшает репродуктивную функцию? — заинтересовался Чиридда.  
— Да.  
— Нет.  
— Не могу не отметить, что данные противоречивы.  
— Да, пока его в вас не пихают, — объяснила Джанет. — Если пихают, то нет.  
— Ха, так в любом случае Эдди выиграет. Он может отрастить себе письку любой длины. Хоть трёхметровую.  
— Эдди?  
Хикс пожал плечами.  
— Надо же было его как-то называть.  
— Я никогда не спорила с Ли Бо, кто вырастит из инструментов Эдди самую большую письку, — провозгласила Джанет.  
— Всё вышло из-под контроля, — немного смущённо объяснил Хикс, хлопнув ещё спирта.  
Чиридда, в нарушение правил, с хлюпаньем втянул в себя остатки напитка и заявил:  
— Я хочу увидеть эту достопримечательность. Покажите мне дорогу.

— Если хотите знать, — разглагольствовал по дороге Хикс, — во всём виновата Мерчисон. Она создала у пациента изначально неверное представление о человеческой расе. И мы теперь страдаем.  
— То есть, показала, что под одеждой мы голые?  
— Не просто голые, знаешь. А с вот такими сиськами. Просто невозможно сосредоточиться, когда разговариваешь с копией Мерчисон. Голой. А потом тебя ещё спрашивают, что означает изменение окраски кожного покрова. И предлагают необходимую стимуляцию.  
— Поверить не могу, что ты отказался от стимуляции, — сказала Эльтад. — Выглядишь так, будто постоянно в ней нуждаешься.  
— Конвей мне голову открутит, если я решу трахнуть квази-Мерчисон, — уныло объяснил Хикс. — Я пытался кого-то ещё вообразить, но хер там, постоянно сбиваюсь...  
— А, так это из-за тебя там бродит О'Мара с шипами на спине и ногами как у ФРОБа, вот такими сиськами и хуем наперевес?  
— Не-а, — Хикс нервно взъерошил волосы пятернёй.  
Чиридда неодобрительно прицокнул — чужая ложь доставляла ему, эмпату, изрядные страдания.  
Хикс вздохнул.  
— Ладно, ладно, но это не для того! Я хотел, чтобы можно было разговаривать и не думать, куда потом деть стояк. Получилось не очень, согласен.

Лес Хуёв начинался в тоннеле и плавно распространялся на гигантскую пещеру. Кто-то протянул сюда освещение, и поначалу казалось, что пол пещеры покрыт сталактитами необычной формы. Потом вы осознавали форму этих сталактитов...  
— Бля-а, — тихо сказал Теренс.  
— По-моему, они ещё выросли с прошлого раза, — сказала Джанет. — Похоже, Эдди вас как-то неправильно понял.  
— Хочешь сказать, он с нами хуями меряется? Заочно?  
— Предлагаю записать ему техническую победу, — сказала Эльтад, останавливаясь и приподнимая верхнюю часть тела, чтобы разглядеть член с себя длиной. — Они анатомически верны?  
— Ну да, сама же видишь, без шипов и прочего.  
— Я не об этом. Они повторяют твою анатомию или Ли Бо?  
— Э-э... Тот — Ли Бо. А вот этот — мой, — Теренс похлопал по стволу здоровенного обрезанного члена, похожего на гигантский гриб. Головка возвышалась метра на два с половиной.  
— Нет, он Конвея, — сказала Джанет.  
— Скажи, что ты шутишь.  
— Шучу, — согласилась она. — Но на твой тоже не похож.  
— Откуда ты знаешь. То есть, с чего ты взяла? Ты что, подглядывала?  
— После вашего с Ли Бо соревнования — не то что подглядывать, тут не знаешь, куда глаза девать.  
— Отличная достопримечательность, — провозгласил Чиридда. — Спасибо за прогулку, друзья мои! И хочу заметить, что к нам движется мобильный экземпляр. Весьма любопытно будет испытать новую форму коммуникации. И стимуляции!  
— Чего-о? Валим отсюда!  
— Мобильный экземпляр инструмента, — объяснял Чиридда, стараясь не отставать от остальных. — Мы могли бы придать ему более приемлемую форму, сконцентрировавшись на чём-то визуально приятном...  
— Вчетвером? — проскрежетала Эльтад. — Самая дурацкая идея, которую я когда-либо слышала!  
— Не-не, только без Хикса давайте. Или у нас всё получится с трёхметровым хуем.  
Кошмарный О'Мара в конце концов отстал.  
— Как вы думаете, чего хотел пациент? — спросила Эльтад, у которой шерсть всё ещё ходила волнами.  
— И точно, он же поговорить, поди, хотел.  
— Я улавливаю любопытство и стремление к стимуляции, — подтвердил Чиридда. — А теперь ещё лёгкое недоумение и разочарование.  
— Я не могу, — просипел Теренс. — И не просите. Я сразу ржать начинаю.  
— Сообщу лейтенанту, пускай пришлют кого-нибудь. Не такого впечатлительного, — Джанет не выдержала и сама расхохоталась. — Боги. Ну у тебя, Хикс, и воображение.


End file.
